Pink Hearts or Blue Stars?
by Starlover88 and Moonlover13
Summary: Lily Evans has a big problem with Valentines Day....and for once it's not James Potter's fault. In a roundabout way, a prequel to The Last Potters, but still understandable if you haven't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this story doesn't exactly go with the books. It's more going along with my stories (The Last Potters and The Family Portrait). It will still make sense for the most part if you haven't read those two stories, but I would suggest it. So yes, we do learn where Alyssa gets her obsession with stars. Heh heh, and yes I do plan on making a shirt like the one Lily is for Valentines day, but I'm not as obsessive about Valentines day as she is….but I still love stars….obviously (my screename…)

* * *

Lily Evans wasn't exactly your normal girl. Sure she was good looking, half way popular, a prefect, smart, and nice, but that didn't necessarily show how she was in the inside. For one thing, she hated pink and hearts. She didn't know why, she just did. Her friends thought she was crazy for it, but she didn't care. She thought maybe it had to do with her being sort of a tomboy growing up, thanks to her dad. He was always trying to prove to her and her sister Petunia, that spiders and bugs were NOT something to scream about, unlike what Petunia did anyway. Lily had to admit though, having her sister run out of a room screaming, just because there was a spider crawling up the window screen on the outside was pretty amusing.

Lily knew though that her hatred of hearts and pink had to do something with Petunia too, who had always absolutely **_loved_** the two things. Petunia had always been mean to her, so she didn't want to be like her. Lily never had dreamed that Petunia could get any worse than she already was, but once Lily had gotten her letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it happened. But Lily wasn't currently thinking about that as she sat on the floor of her dormitory.

"What exactly are you going to do with those?" asked her fellow fifth year Gryffindor dorm mate, Tiffany Flaherty as she jumped over Lily, her twenty tubes of fabric paint, and a blank T-shirt.

"You'll see," Lily replied smiling up at Tiffany who had sat down on her bed to watch Lily.

"She won't tell me either, so _me_ too curious to go downstairs to the common room, have started on my _homework_, on a **_Friday_** night waiting for her to start," said another of Lily's dorm mates, Lisa Smith, who was laying on her stomach, her head at the foot of her bed, with her books open in front of her.

"Oh wow! You guys will never believe what Peter, Remus, James, and Sirius are doing out there, they are walking around like idiots wearing white sheets, with holes cut in them for their eyes, while wailing like the Bloody Baron," said the last of Lily's dorm mates, her best friend Marie Waters.

"It's Friday the thirteenth, what more do you expect from the four of them?" asked Tiffany, "Come on, sit down, she's in artsy mood! She's _always_ interesting when she's like this."

"Just because I'm in 'artsy mood' as you call it, doesn't mean I cant hear you," Lily said picking up the pink tube of paint and carefully painting a heart on the left side of the shirt. She put the lid back on the tube, then picked up the black tube. She snuck a peel at her friend's faces that all had a surprised look on them, and smiled to herself before drawing a huge X over the pink heart.

"Branching out a bit this year are we?" asked Marie.

"I was scared for a moment she was someone else using a polyjuice potion." Tiffany said looking at the shirt amused.

"What?" asked Lisa who had transferred to Hogwarts at the beginning of the school year.

"Oh, you know how she is obsessed with stars and blue?" asked Marie gesturing towards Lily, who was now painting a big blue star next to the heart, "She 'protests' every Valentines Day, by wearing lots of stars, but I think that this is the first year since we've gotten to Hogwarts that it has landed on a Saturday, so she couldn't do much with stars and her uniform."

"Yep!" said Lily happily, as she held up her shirt to show the three of them.

* * *

Oh and I hope to have at least one more chapter to this, and once I finish it I will go back to updating The Family Portrait! Please Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe the anything but rebellious Lily Evans is rebelling!" Marie joked as she, Lily, Lisa, and Tiffany walked to the Great Hall for breakfast, before they left for Hogsmeade, along with most of the school. They four of them all were wearing warm clothes, except for Lily who was willing to be a little cold, just to show off her stars. She had large dangling star earrings on, a matching bracelet and necklace, her thickest long sleeve shirt (that just also happened to have stars all along the sleeves), the shirt she had decorated the night before over that, a pair of jeans that she had painted stars all over the night before, and her white with blue stars matching scarf, gloves, hat, purse, and cloak.

"Can you believe that she even woke up early to do all that? I mean, this is the girl that probably doesn't even know that there is a 5 o'clock in the morning, since she's never been awake then."

"So, do I look **that** good?" Lily asked twirling in a circle to show her friends, as they entered the Great Hall.

Someone whistled from towards the Gryfindor table, and Lily turned around to look to see who it was, then felt stupid for not already knowing it was James Potter.

"That better have been for the stars," she threatened as the four of them sat down a couple of seats away from James and his friends.

"Looking good!" James replied, and receiving an extremely dirty look in return.

"Weeeeeelllll, look what we have here! The star lover of '86!" said Sirius.

"Why are you wearing so many stars today, Lily?" asked Remus, looking up from his book.

"I'm anti-Valentines Day, I don't see why hearts have their own holiday when stars don't! People tell me the fourth of July is, but we're British, not American." She answered, while buttering her cinnamon raisin bagel.

"I never thought of it that way," Peter said distractedly looking at her crossed out heart on her shirt.

"You're mental." Sirius said just staring at her, then turning to James and whispering, "Good thing you found out about this now, eh?"

"I'm still going to do it," James whispered back smiling.

"Look who's talking," Lily answered Sirius.

* * *

"You have to admit that it's still kind of sad that the four of us don't have any one to in there with," said Tiffany, as they walked past Madame Puttifoot's.

"Yes, oh so horrible," Lily replied very sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Before another fight about Valentines Day starts up again, how about we change the subject, and figure out where to go next," Marie said as Tiffany started to open her mouth to respond.

"Yes, please, how about the Three Broomsticks?" asked Lisa.

"So are you saying that you don't ever want to have a 'significant other'?" Tiffany burst out at Lily anyway, not being able to hold it in any longer.

"No! That's not what I'm saying! I'm saying that love doesn't need it's own holiday! People don't celebrate things that are more important than that!"

"La la!" sang Lisa loudly.

"You are just lonely. Admit it! I bet that's why you hate Valentines Day!" Tiffany yelled at Lily, who stopped dead in her tracks.

"_WHAT_? NO!" she yelled back.

"LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!" Lisa practically screamed to get them to shut up. Tiffany and Lily looked at her dejectedly, but didn't say anything.

"Finally," Marie muttered as she walked into the Threebroomsticks, the other three following.

"Four butterbeers please," she said when she got to the counter. They got their orders, then went and sat down at a booth.

"Oh no, not again..." Lily said as she spotted James and his friends walking towards them.

* * *

Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

OH WOW! I'm SO sick of seeing pink, you have no idea. It makes it worse that I work in the office at school, and that everybody delivered their gifts to everyone else there, so it was more packed than a bloody flower shop! I have to admit that it smelled good, I mean there were _only_ about 200 roses…… Ok well sorry I didn't update sooner, hopefully this **_will_** be the end, so I 'm proud of myself for actually finishing it on Valentines day...

* * *

"Why me?" Lily asked Marie who was sitting next to her, then hit her forehead against the table top. Marie just laughed.

"Hello Lily," James said as he sat down next to Lily even though there was hardly any room to, while Sirius sat down next to Tiffany, and Remus and Peter pulled up chairs from a table. Lily grunted and turned to Marie.

"How are you Marie? Haven't really talked to you today."

"Oh I'm just peachy listening to my friends fight over the true reasons of Valentines Day," Marie replied giving her a mock dirty look.

"Help," Lily mouthed desperately back.

"No, I do believe I won't," Marie replied smirking.

"Some friend you are…."

"Lily? I believe your not-so-secret admirer has something to say," Remus said from his chair next to Sirius. Lily pointed to Remus, then threatened, "If you say something else like that, I'll make you go on patrol alone tonight."

"Oh don't worry then, we'll go with him to keep him company," Sirius said putting his arm around Tiffany, who immediately swatted it off, then hit him upside the head.

Lily took a deep breath and turned to James with a fake smile, "Yes?"

"Your hair is red,

Your purse is blue,

and my love for you,

is ever more true," James replied grinning like an idiot.

"Are you serious?" she asked, staring at him incredulously.

"Actually, I'm Siri-" Sirius started to say, but was interrupted by Tiffany hitting him upside the head again, "Ow! Will you quit doing that?"

"Fine! If that's the way you want to do it,

"My purse is not blue,

my purse is white.

And if I were you,

I'd think better of giving me that," she replied as he took something out of his pocket.

"At least find out what it is first," muttered Marie in Lily's ear.

"I've heard that no girl can refuse jewelry…." James said smirking and holding a jewelry box.

"Soft spot!" Tiffany yelled and pointed at Lily from across the table.

"Ha! You finally found her weakness!" Sirius said laughing. Lily bit her lip as James opened the box to show her the beautiful, gemstone, star shaped necklace.

"Is that topaz?" she asked, before she could stop herself.

"And sterling silver. All yours for the small price of going out with me."

"Uh UH! No way!" she said without taking her eyes off the necklace.

"Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

And I can't live another

day without you," James replied scooting closer to her in the booth as she scooted towards Marie as far as she could.

"Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

If you don't back off,

I'll have to hurt you!" Lily responded quickly, picking up her wand.

James froze, stood up, and just walked away, not even looking back, the other three following.

"Bye ladies," Remus said as he put his and Peter's chairs back.

"Bye Remus, have a nice day!" said Lisa happily.

"Did he just give up? James Potter just gave up on me? Lily Evans?"

"I think he did! Wow!" said Marie in shock, "Now scoot back over, the wall is stone and cold, remember?"

* * *

Lily was about to lay down and go to sleep when something in her purse caught her eye. She grabbed her purse, got into bed, and pulled the curtains shut around her just in case her friends woke up.

"What is this?" she muttered as she pulled the light blue envelope out of the purse. It had a small royal blue star on the front of it. She opened it up, and took out the paper inside of it. A small ring fell out of the paper as she opened it. She picked it up, but looked at the paper before examining it.

The Fifth Annual Marauder Holiday List 

JANUARY 1 – NEW YEARS!

JANUARY 27 – SIRIUS ORION BLACK'S BIRTHDAY!

FEBRUARY 12 – THE DAY SIRIUS SENDS A HOWLER TO HIS PARENTS FOR THEIR ANNIVERSARY

FEBRUARY 14 – WOO LILY EVANS DAY

FEBRUARY 19 – JAMES PAUL POTTER'S BIRTHDAY!

MARCH 2 – CAKE DAY!

MARCH 12 – PETER PERCIVAL PETTIGREW'S BIRTHDAY!

MARCH 27 – STARLOVER DAY

APRIL 1 – THE BEST DAY OF THE YEAR FOR A PRANKSTER

APRIL 11 – SUGAR DAY

MAY 5 – TIFFANY OH FLAHTERY FLAT FLAT'S BIRTHDAY!

MAY 27 – THE BEAUTIFUL LILY EVAN'S BIRTHDAY!

JUNE 11 – MARIE CRYSTAL CLEAR WATERS'S BIRTHDAY

JUNE 16 – REMUS'S PARENT'S ANNIVERSARY

JULY 17 – REMUS J. LUPIN'S BIRTHDAY!

JULY 22 – FUDGE DAY

AUGUST 10 – CUPCAKE DAY

AUGUST 25 – LAST FEW DAYS OF FREEDOM PRANKING TOURNAMENT

SEPTEMBER 1 – FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL gag

SEPTEMBER 25 – LISA SMITHIE'S BIRTHDAY!

OCTOBER 1 – THE DAY PETER HOPES IS HIS PARENTS ANNIVERSARY, IN WHICH HE SENDS A CARD ANYHOW

OCTOBER 31 – HALLOWEEN candy!

DECEMBER 20 – CANDY CANE DAY

DECEMBER 23 – CHRISTMAS ADAM!

DECEMBER 24 – CHRISTMAS EVE!

DECEMBER 25 – CHRISTMAS!

DECEMBER 30 – JAMES'S PARENTS ANNIVERSARY

DECEMBER 31 – NEW YEAR'S EVE!

Sorry, Sirius wrote down the holiday's this year, he went a little overboard with the food days and names. Hope you like the ring.

-James

She looked at the ring after skimming through the holidays not really reading them, then reading James's note. It looked like it matched the necklace he tried to bribe her with. In the inside of the band it read: 'Happy Starlover Day! 3-27-86'.

"What?" she said a little to loud then went back and read the list again.

"I guess I have to admit that that's sweet of him," she muttered darkly, as she tried to push the voice out of her head that said he was becoming not as self centered. She reached out of her curtains surrounding her bed for her jewelry box, grabbed a charm less necklace out of it, slipped the ring onto it, put it around her neck, and slipped it underneath her nightgown and fell asleep. She fell asleep thinking about James, not knowing in that a year's time on starlover day, she would have to tell James about Alyssa.

* * *

Ok that last sentence is pretty much for those who have read tlp and tfp. Hope you liked my story!

**Anti-Valentines day until offered gifts. I consider reviews gifts. They're much less fattening than chocolate. **


End file.
